


sacred words

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, hope it makes you forget about ep8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Eliott needs attention, and Lucas is the only who can give that to him.





	sacred words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mots sacrés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122486) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> or "the first time eliott and lucas said i love you to each other"
> 
> little shitty story because we need to find a meaning to our lives after that episode.
> 
> (version française sur mon profil)

Eliott loved reading. It was that way since forever; he wasn’t even trying to fit in the perfect L-student stereotype. But today, laying down on his mattress, he couldn’t manage to focus on his philosophy book. Not when Lucas was sat at his desk, completely ignoring him.

“Lucas?” No answer. “Luuucas?”  
“I’m studying, Eliott.”  
A grunt. When Eliott offered him to come over to study their respective mock baccalauréat exam, he wasn’t expecting _this_. “We’ve been studying for hours!” He complained, sitting up straight.  
“No, it’s been only…” He took a look at his watch. “Fifteen minutes.”  
“The battery must be out.”  
“No, the battery isn’t out.”

Eliott sighed. He put his book on the bed duvet and walked up to Lucas. He span the chair he was sitting on to make him face him.

“Eliott!”  
“Pay attention to me.” He leaned on the armrests, bringing his face closer to his.  
“I _do_ pay attention to you… But my science lesson won’t learn itself. Besides, I suck at this subject.”  
“First of all, you don’t suck, alright? Second of all, I can help you.”  
“Of course.” Lucas laughed. “Shall I remind you what course you’re in?”  
“What a cliché!”  
“Like you know something about science?”  
“Hm-m..”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Eliott confirmed, nodding. “I’m pretty good at… anatomy.”  
“At anatomy?”  
“Hm-m.”

One way or another, they were even closer now and Lucas tilted his head backwards, with his mouth slightly open, his eyes lowered. Eliott knew he was looking at his lips, stretched in a satisfied smile. He was beautiful. His eyelashes slowly fluttering. His hair graciously falling on his forehead. His nose slightly curving upwards. His lips… Eliott kissed him. His eyes closed. He heard, felt Lucas inhale beneath him. He inhaled, too. He climbed on the boy’s laps, huddled close to him, grabbed his jaw, his hair, his neck. He grabbed _him_. Every inch of him. He needed him. All of him. He was the only thing he needed, the only thing that mattered to him. _Lucas…_ His name slipped through his lips to caress those of the one he fell utterly in love with. _I love you, Lucas…_

“What?” Lucas let go of his lips and avoided them when they tried to meet his.  
“Kiss me,” Eliott whispered.  
“No, what you said, say it again,” he said. His eyes were on his mouth, waiting for the sacred words.  
“I love you,” he repeated quietly, getting even closer to him. “I love you, Lucas Lallemant.”  
“I love you, Eliott Demaury.”

And their lips met. And their chests touched. And their hands intertwined.  
And their hearts loved.


End file.
